


Dancing with Daggers

by alorid_l1a



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Archery, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Piano, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Princes & Princesses, Princess reader, Reader-Insert, Royalty, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alorid_l1a/pseuds/alorid_l1a
Summary: Where the Princess of Liyea is given an order to seduce and assassinate Prince Tooru of Silphium, a neighboring kingdom with a grudge on your people.But things don't turn out as planned, so you and Prince Tooru start Dancing with Daggers.~This is an enemy to lovers  trope, Oikawa X Reader fan fiction in a Royal AU
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. I

"Princess, you are ordered by the king to kill the prince of Silphium." Sawamura, the head of the Knights of Liyea orders me sternly saying that it is a direct order from my father.

"You mean that cocky prince in the neighboring kingdom? Why me? Out of all the other knights, you have trained, why order the Princess to do your dirty work." I scoffed out and shook my head in disbelief. "Are you actually serious? You've already lost your queen and you're sending the Kingdoms _ONLY_ princess to kill a prince, Prince Tooru to be exact." I added and stormed away in the dress I refused to wear.

"Y/N!" I heard my Father's voice boom inside the Knights quarters, standing on the other side of the hall looking at me with blank and emotionless eyes along with his arms crossed.

Of course, he overheard, I actually wanted him to hear. _Sending your only daughter, first heir to the throne into another Kingdom to kill the prince._

"You may know leave, Sawamura." He ordered and Daichi quickly obeyed.

"Yes, King Keishin." He bows, quickly glancing towards my side, gives me a look of warning, and leaves, technically marching away from the both of us.

"Y/n what are you on about? Talking back to Sawamura like that?" He strictly scolded.

"Father, I'm your daughter-" I argued although he quickly cut me off.

"You're going to become Queen and take after me, y/n." I rolled my eyes at him and scoffed. "If you're brave enough to roll your eyes at the King of this Kingdom, then prove yourself." He threatened to propose a deal, which made my eyes light up and perked up my curiosity.

"I'm listening," I say as I cross my arms in front of him. I grew up a rebellious princess, known to join the knights when I'm supposed to be studying the proper posture, the right way to walk, and how to bake cakes or other matters a _princess_ must attend to.

"If you come home successful, you will immediately be crowned queen and you could order Shimizu to be the head of parliament. Do whatever you want to do and rule over the kingdom representing your mother..." He said and hitched his breath at the mention of my mother, she would've loved to hear this. Mum hated the thought of sitting still, constantly obeying other people's orders, the concept of finding a prince to earn your rightful place on the throne.

"I-" I breathed out in shock. "I accept your orders," I said as I stood up straight and bowed in front of my father. "For the freedom of Liyea, and the extension of our kingdom," I said and gave my father a small smile as he nodded in reply and slowly walked away from me. 

_I hate being a princess._

He plans to assassinate the next heir to the throne of Silphium so that my younger brother, Tobio could take over that kingdom as King. Why choose me would you ask? I didn't grow up your regular princess always sitting pretty, probably studying how to do crochet and the only sport I've done is archery, no. I grew up training with the Knights of our kingdom. I even have my own armor handcrafted by the palace blacksmith which I use in training. 

My father doesn't oppose to this because he believes that one day, it'll make me a stronger Queen. Someone who knows how to defend themselves, and a Queen who knows how to fight. 

The only problem here is that for me to enter Silphium without any issues of malice, or _possible assassination,_ I have to be a candidate to become Prince Tooru's wife. Now _that_ is totally out of my comfort zone. I believe that I don't need a man to rule over a Kingdom but I have to earn his trust, I have to find a way to kill him after he chooses me, just before his _supposed_ coronation. This is what I assume my father and the other Duke's plan will be, but nothing is really this certain.

"Y/n!" The knights are waiting for you! Yu Nishinoya says as he snaps me out of my train of thought. He's one of the honorary knights of Liyea, he wields a bow and arrow as if he has been training to use it the day he was born. He never misses a target, and he's currently training the defenses of cavalry in case there is any war declared. 

"On my way Yu, I'll just take off this stupid dress," I said and loudly stomped my feet against the marble floors of the knights' quarters. "Princess, you are ordered by the king to kill the prince of Silphium." Sawamura, the head of the Knights of Poulia orders me sternly saying that it is a direct order from my father.

"You mean that cocky prince in the neighboring kingdom? Why me? Out of all the other knights, you have trained, why order the Princess to do your dirty work." I scoffed out and shook my head in disbelief. "Are you actually serious? You've already lost your queen and you're sending the Kingdoms _ONLY_ princess to kill a prince, Prince Tooru to be exact." I added and stormed away in the dress I refused to wear.

"Y/N!" I heard my Father's voice boom inside the Knights quarters, standing on the other side of the hall looking at me with blank and emotionless eyes along with his arms crossed.

Of course, he overheard, I actually wanted him to hear. _Sending your only daughter, first heir to the throne into another Kingdom to kill the prince._

"You may know leave, Sawamura." He ordered and Daichi quickly obeyed.

"Yes, King Keishin." He bows, quickly glancing towards my side, gives me a look of warning, and leaves, technically marching away from the both of us.

"Y/n what are you on about? Talking back to Sawamura like that?" He strictly scolded.

"Father, I'm your daughter-" I argued although he quickly cut me off.

"You're going to become Queen and take after me, y/n." I rolled my eyes at him and scoffed. "If you're brave enough to roll your eyes at the King of this Kingdom, then prove yourself." He threatened to propose a deal, which made my eyes light up and perked up my curiosity.

"I'm listening," I say as I cross my arms in front of him. I grew up a rebellious princess, known to join the knights when I'm supposed to be studying the proper posture, the right way to walk, and how to bake cakes or other matters a _princess_ must attend to.

"If you come home successful, you will immediately be crowned queen and you could order Shimizu to be the head of parliament. Do whatever you want to do and rule over the kingdom representing your mother..." He said and hitched his breath at the mention of my mother, she would've loved to hear this. Mum hated the thought of sitting still, constantly obeying other people's orders, the concept of finding a prince to earn your rightful place on the throne.

"I-" I breathed out in shock. "I accept your orders," I said as I stood up straight and bowed in front of my father. "For the freedom of Poulia, and the extension of our kingdom," I said and gave my father a small smile as he nodded in reply and slowly walked away from me. 

_I hate being a princess._

He plans to assassinate the next heir to the throne of Silphium so that my younger brother, Tobio could take over that kingdom as King. Why choose me would you ask? I didn't grow up your regular princess always sitting pretty, probably studying how to do crochet and the only sport I've done is archery, no. I grew up training with the Knights of our kingdom. I even have my own armor handcrafted by the palace blacksmith which I use in training. 

My father doesn't oppose to this because he believes that one day, it'll make me a stronger Queen. Someone who knows how to defend themselves, and a Queen who knows how to fight. 

The only problem here is that for me to enter Silphium without any issues of malice, or _possible assassination,_ I have to be a candidate to become Prince Tooru's wife. Now _that_ is totally out of my comfort zone. I believe that I don't need a man to rule over a Kingdom but I have to earn his trust, I have to find a way to kill him after he chooses me, just before his _supposed_ coronation. This is what I assume my father and the other Duke's plan will be, but nothing is really this certain.

"Y/n! The knights are waiting for you!" Yu says as he snaps me out of my train of thought. He's one of the honorary knights of Poulia, he wields a bow and arrow as if he has been training to use it the day he was born. He never misses a target, and he's training the defenses of cavalry in case there is any war declared. 

"On my way, I'll just take off this stupid dress," I said and loudly stomped my feet against the marble floors of the knights' quarters. Shrugging off the heavy petty coat of my dress. “Stupid dress.”

“You’re going to do what exactly?” Shimizu Kiyoko, my head maid and the first friend I’ve had we literally grew up together locked up in this castle.

“I’m going to kill Prince Tooru.” I calmly reply to her fixing the tie at the back of my armor.

“Are you fine with this? Princess-“

“Shimizu, it’s y/n remember?” I stop her because I get uncomfortable whenever she calls me _‘princess’_ we’ve been together since we were three, even though I’m the princess I don’t pay attention to my position in the monarchy. When I become Queen, I am going to be a leader and act as if I was one of the people, never thinking of myself highly.

“Sorry Prin- I mean y/n.” She said and gave me a small smile. “Say, isn’t the prince of Silphium a heartbreaker?” She added while putting my hair in a bun.

“I don’t really know him that much, remember the Knights of Silphium killed hundreds of our Knights in the Polemos War, a hundred years ago. Until present day, Father still couldn’t form an alliance with them.” I sighed and fixed the alignment of my breastplate.

“Yes, and they believed one of our Knights killed their Prince when in reality, they’ve heartlessly murdered hundreds of our Knights over what was supposed to be an agreement for an alliance.

“Ever since then, Silpium and Liyea haven’t communicated since. But a few weeks after today, that will change.” I confidently said smirking in front of my mirror watching as Shimizu combs back the bangs covering the sides of my face.

“I grant you the guidance of our ancestors on your journey to Silphium. Send me mail at least every week when you get there.” She says finishing up my hair as the sound of metal from my armor suddenly fills up the silence of my room as I stood up.

“I will Shimizu, and take care of Hitoka alright? She’s still young and hopefully, she will be able to help me when I reign over this kingdom with both of you by my side.” I said and gave her a reassuring smile before I left the room as the guards open it for me.

“Good luck on your training Princess y/n.” One of the guards say and slightly bow towards me as I walk through the hallways of the castle.

“Thank you,” I said in reply and gave him a small smile.

“Y/n!” Ryu Tanaka, one of the main defenses in our cavalry alongside Yu shouts as he approaches me with a hand raised and I hit it back in excitement. “We’ve been talking about it and we’ve decided that you would light up the Flame of the Liyea Knights before training today.” He says with much excitement and a huge smile on his face.

“Are you serious?” I asked and looked at Sawamura and Koushi, the head of our offense and the one who always stands alongside Sawamura in battle. They just look at me and nod simultaneously. “Oh my goodness.” I exhale and jumped up and down in excitement.

“Congratulations on the quest you’ve been given y/n. You deserve to do this before you are sent to Silphium.” Shoyo, one of the newly recruited knights says as he hands me a bow and arrow. I just smile and nod at him in reply still trying to process what is currently happening.

Only the greatest knights are allowed to light up the Flame of the Liyea Knights. Usually, it’s Azumane, the so-called ace of the Liyea Knights and one of the best in using a spear, never missing his target.

“Are you ready, y/n?” Azumane says and gives me a small smile as he holds a small torch to light up the tip of the arrow I am going to use.

“Yes,” I reply as I breathe in drawing back the arrow while holding a 120-pound bow on my left hand, using all my strength looking at the silver platter at least five kilometers away from the training camp right on top of a hill. The silence was deafening, my heartbeat was so loud, once the fletching touched the side of my cheek, I pointed the arrow to the sky approximating where it would land even though my right arm was starting to shake, I released the arrow and finally saw the flame slowly grow in the platter placed on top of that hill. I then huffed out a huge breath of air in relief.

“Y/n! You did it!” Shoyo shouts as all of the other knight's cheer for me in joy.

It’s good I did, it would’ve been so embarrassing if the princess couldn’t light up the Flame of the Liyea Knights.

“You started to shake there,” Sawamura says approaching me from behind which made me jump ever so lightly. “Although, it seems like your training was all worth it.” He added as I sighed in reassurance.

“For a moment there, I thought you would scold me,” I said and looked at him with a smile plastered on my face from the leftover euphoria I felt while shooting that arrow.

“You hit the target, didn’t you? So why would I scold you?” He says and lets out a small chuckle.

Yeah, I did hit the target. Out of luck, I know I was nervous my hand started to shake and I didn’t have enough time to aim properly. _That was purely out of luck._

“Go easy on her, she’s technically been training for this her whole life,” Koushi says putting his hand on Sawamura’s shoulder to but into our conversation.

“Thanks, Koushi.” I replied and gave him a smile. You have no idea how euphoric shooting an arrow for the kingdom knights is, I feel like I’m on a natural high.

“Oh, the Flame is already lit. Who shot the arrow?” Tobio says as he arrives wearing full armor the metal clanking in each step he takes.

“I did,” I said proudly looking at my younger brother.

“Oh, you did.” He replied smugly looking at me up and down with a small smirk forming on his face. “That was a lucky shot sister.” He whispered to himself just enough for me to read his lips. I rolled my eyes at his retort and walked away from him.

“Alright, alright let’s start training!” Sawamura instructs. “Choose your swords.” He adds and I groaned, complaining. I hate fighting with a sword, even though I have enough arm strength for it because of practicing archery since I was three. I learned how to release an arrow before I learned how to speak full sentences. My mum taught me, this is why I’m very passionate about archery.

I grabbed my own sword attached to my armor, a sword personally made for the Princess of Liyea passed on to us from generation to generation. The sword was only meant to be displayed inside the castle, but ever since my mother has used it in training and battle it was never placed back inside that glass shelf for display.

“We’re going to train in pairs, the same rules apply; yield when you are supposed to, and us much as possible please avoid blood. Good Lord, just please.” He says with emphasis on wounding each other.

“Hey! Tobio can we train together!” Shoyo energetically asks my brother lightly hopping up and down.

“I’m training with my sister.” He replies to the kid emotionlessly and cold while looking at me, hoping that I heard.

“Excuse me? I haven’t agreed to-“

“Train with him,” Sawamura says as he stands beside me. _Why do you keep appearing out of nowhere?_

“He’s going to start a fight,” I whispered to Sawamura still staring at my brother with a cold expression plastered on his face.

“Then show him one.” He replies and I turn his way and scoffed.

“Unbelievable, I can’t believe you’re tolerating this,” I said as I flourished my sword as knights move away from me and my brother. Tobio slowly walking towards me with a smug look on his face spinning his sword as well.

“I know you aren’t good at this.” He says threatening me. Pointing his sword towards me as we walk around in a circle.

“You underestimate me too much, brother,” I say as I quickly threw an overhand cut and he immediately blocked it with his sword. And I reflexively cut from his left side which was unguarded but he quickly moved away from me. “Come on, little brother you have to do something else than block my attacks," I say and he immediately parries from my left side and I block it using my sword.

“Show off! Always sucking up to father!” He shouts as his sword immediately faints towards the bottom of my jaw; I feel the cold metal against the skin on my neck as I was breathing heavily. A few seconds later, I quickly thrust my sword towards his breastplate although knowing it wouldn’t do much, I was simply trying to distract him.

“I was ordered to do it! I’m not trying to compete with you Tobio.” I hissed back noticing that his sword moved an inch away from my neck, he also loosened his grip on his sword, using this to my advantage I maneuvered the end of my blade to pick on the handle of his sword causing him to let go of it, the noise of metal heard as it falls on the floor of the training grounds. Which was an unpleasant yet satisfying sound on my side knowing I’m the one who caused the deafening sound. All of the knights were just watching us release our emotions through a sword fight.

“I’m trying to help you!” I shouted as my chest heaved up and down from the adrenaline I’ve been feeling.

“You’re doing nothing to help me!” He screamed back with tears forming on the side of his eyes. “After you finish this mission, you will be awarded by the whole Kingdom! And me? All I have to do is sit on the throne that you did all the work for!” He screamed as I watched him approaching me with his right fist in the air.

“SHUT UP TOBIO!” I shouted back as I kicked his breastplate with my right leg pushing him backward causing him to fall on the floor with both his arms holding him for support. “You know nothing of what I have to sacrifice just so you could sit on that throne,” I said in between heavy breaths as I stomped towards him and when I finally stood in front of him placed the tip of my sword against his Adam's apple slowly moving it upwards towards his chin signaling for him to look at me.

“Liar.” He says under his breath. Looking down in disappointment, I then pressed the end of my blade against his chin warning him.

“Look at me,” I say to him sternly, knowing this is the only time I would ever show my authority over anyone in this palace. I might as well use it to my advantage. “Tobio, Look at me.” I hissed and pressed the tip of my blade further up his chin as he looks at me, his blue eyes coated with anger towards his only sister. One wrong move and he will bleed, this sword is regularly sharpened by the palace blacksmith.

“What?” He hissed between his teeth.

“Your pride will get you nowhere. You may be born the prince of Silphium, born with the talent to fight, to rule but don’t think so highly of yourself. Keep your feet grounded or you will end up in this position again. Now _yield.”_ I tell him as I still firmly hold on to the sword in my hand breathing heavily. If I haven’t been regularly training I wouldn’t have been able to survive this fight the armor bringing down my weight, the sword weighing almost twice the weight of a bow. But with Tobio, the first time they put armor on him and gave him a sword rumor went around that it looks like he was born to fight. It angered me at first, but he’s getting so self-absorbed, the compliments have gotten to his head. Making him forget that you can’t fight a war on your own. You have a whole cavalry backing you up.

“I yield,” He says after heaving out a huge sigh and I move my sword away from his chin and walk away from him.

“Y/N!” I hear Sawamura from behind me and I roll my eyes and plaster a smile on my face before replying to him.

“Yes? Head of the Knights of Liyea?” I say trying my best to release a pleasant tone.

“Really? Handling family matters in the middle of a sword fight?” He scoffed, scolding me. “You almost cut his chin y/n!” He adds.

“ _Almost”_ I repeat trying to relay a point.

“Y/n-“

“I know, I know, I know the capability of my sword. I’ve been using it for the past 13 years already. I’ve been using this sword since I was 5 Sawamura, I know when I could cut someone. PLUS, someone should really put Tobio in his place. I know I’m not the only one who notices that he can’t fight in a cavalry. He’s too self-absorbed!” I ranted out to him and almost ran out of breath.

“I know where this is coming from, y/n but it is still wrong to settle these kinds of conversations in training, most especially in a sword fight. Your emotions can take over you and you may accidentally do something you didn’t mean to do.” He explains in a calm manner. “I think you left this.” He says and hands me the quiver that I usually use and smiles at me.

“I assume Koushi is reprimanding Tobio at the moment,” I say as I reached out to grab the quiver while letting out a small laugh.

“He’s trying his best.” He laughs.

“So you know where I’ve been practicing my archery now?” I asked and stared at the quiver he just gave me.

“I’ve known since you were ten.” He says and gives me a small smile which causes me to widen my eyes. I practice in a small opening in the forest near a small pond where I enjoy watching fish swimming and frogs hopping around. I also sneak out there at night and lay down on the grass just to stare at the stars. “Don’t you wonder where the targets come from?” He asks with a smug look on his face.

“Those were from the castle? I assumed they were used way back.” I say in disbelief knowing that they didn’t look like the regular targets we used at the training grounds.

“Yes, they were from way back but those wouldn’t have stayed up if we didn’t do any maintenance on it.” _Which made a lot of sense_ “Your mother, the Queen used to practice there because she didn’t want the King to find out. Those targets were made specifically for her.” He explained which made my heartache. _I’m so much like my mother._

“Thank you, Sawamura,” I say and give him a small smile.

“Please go back to the palace before dinner. The King is this close to slashing my neck.” He says and puts his thumb and index finger together indicating how close my Father is to slashing his neck.

“Oh, what nonsense. My father loves you, you shouldn’t be worrying about anything.” I say with a small laugh.

“Before dinner, alright y/n?” He says before walking away.

“Yes, Sir.” I jokingly say with a salute and he just laughs at me.

“Train well, y/n.” He says and then walks away. All I hear now is the leaves rustling in the wind and the birds chirping. A moment of peace and quiet before I head to Silphium, knowing that I wouldn’t be able to wander the forests like this anymore. 

y/n's dress:

y/n's armor:


	2. II

"So how was training y/n?" Shimizu asks as she untied the back of my armor.

"I almost killed Tobio." I calmly said as if we were having a regular conversation.

"You almost killed who now !?" She says and unintentionally pulls my armor together squeezing me like a pulp.

"OW- TOBIO. HEY QUIT IT WOULD YOU!" I blurt out while trying to pull away from the armor on my body giving my lungs space to breathe as Shimizu immediately loosens the tie. "Are you planning to kill me?" I breathe out whilst catching my breath.

"ABSOLUTELY NO INTENTIONS!" She replies, a little too loudly that it prompted the guards to knock on my door.

"Princess, are you alright?" The guard asks, concern blatantly evident in his voice.

"I'm absolutely fine, Shimizu just saw a spider," I explained, looking at Shimizu trying my best not to laugh. We heard another knock on the door and face each other with a questionable look on our faces.

"It's Hitoka, I have Princess y/n's dress for dinner tonight," Hitoka says and Shimizu immediately runs towards the door to open it for her. I smile at the young blonde girl who entered my room while taking my breastplate off.

"Greetings! You're right on time, Shimizu was just about to run me a bath. I pray that the dress isn't too heavy this time?" I say looking at the piece of fabric she is holding in her hand, it looks lightweight compared to the unnecessarily heavy dress I was wearing earlier this morning.

** Y/n's dress is the picture attached to this chapter  **

As I looked at the dress, I let out a sigh of relief as I saw that there wasn't that much fabric.

"The seamstress made this dress upon your request, she says that you always seem so irritated wearing dresses with so many layers on it." Hitoka says, letting out a small laugh as she carefully places the dress on my bed.

"Like hell it is, I struggle a lot more when wearing those kinds of dresses compared to when I'm wearing an armor. I bet the dress is even heavier than the armor." I say and finally take off the fan plate, which is the last piece of armor on my body, exposing the black-colored thin piece of cloth I'm wearing underneath all the metal.

"I beg to differ; I think this is heavier," Shimizu argues struggling as she carries my breastplate towards the mannequin I usually place my armor on.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I'll help you with that." I say as I let out a small laugh to see Shimizu doing her absolute best to drag it along the cream-colored rugs of my room.

"Y/n, your bath is ready." Hitoka chimes in as she closes the door of my bathroom.

"Remember, it's exactly two hours before dinner," Shimizu adds before they both leave the room.

"I'll be quick, thank you for your help. I'll see both of you at dinner." I smile as I enter my bathroom seeing the steam rising from my wooden bathtub. It smells like vanilla and lavender, I assume Hitoka and Shimizu dropped a few inside the bath.

I dip my toes into the tub as I slowly get used to the calming warm temperature that helps with the muscle pain I experience after training. Once my body was fully submerged in the water, I started humming Clair de Lune because I've heard it play on my phonograph once. Now, the tune is stuck in my head, recalling the sound of a piano playing, calmly putting me to sleep...

I hear a knock on my bathroom causing me to wake up, I look at my palm and see the skin on my fingertips wrinkled because of staying in the water for too long. "Y/n, an hour before dinner," Shimizu says against the door of my bathroom, as I slowly stand up and leave the bathtub.

"Alright, I'll just rinse," I say and pour water on my head using a wooden dipper as I gently scrub the skin on my body. As I finished pouring the last dippers of water, I watch the drops of water fall on the marbled floor of my bathroom. I sighed knowing that Shimizu wouldn't be able to take care of me like this anymore once I have to stay in Silphium.

_ What if I drown in the bath?  _ I mean no one would possibly notice that I've been gone for a few hours already. Although, that is _if_ I stay in a place with a bath. It's been a day and I still don't know what my father and the Dukes have planned for me. Will I be staying at the palace as a guest? Will I disguise myself as a commoner? It feels as if I'm carrying such a heavy weight in my chest, uncertain of what will happen to me once I enter the kingdom of our alleged enemies.

"I'm guessing you fell asleep in the bath again, y/n," Shimizu says as she grabs a towel and starts drying my hair the moment I step out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I've been... Contemplating." I say and remain looking down overthinking about everything. How important this is for Liyea, how important this is for Tobio, and everything else that falls under the success of this mission.

"I can do this," I whisper to myself and took heavy breaths.

"You're thinking about this too much y/n," Hitoka says as she flattens the dress out and unties the back ready for me to wear as Shimizu is combing my hair for it to dry.

"Both of you spoil me too much, I can do all these on my own," I said, looking at both of them showing that my words are sincere. "You don't have to take care of me so much," I add and let out a sigh.

"We know you have a lot on your plate right now. This isn't only our job y/n," Shimizu says, her calming voice giving me assurance.

"Shimizu is right, we're also your friends," Hitoka adds as she approaches me and Shimizu with a dress hanging on her arm ready for me to wear. I take off my robe as I put up my arms for them to place the sleeves and pat the dress down on my body, avoiding any wrinkles on the dress. I look at myself in the mirror staring at myself knowing that I have to face a totally different environment in Silphium. I feel Shimizu tie the knot of the thin piece of fabric around my waist acting like a corset to emphasize my body shape.

"Almost done," Hitoka says as she brushes down my hair letting it down.

"Why do I even have to do this, I'm just going to be showing up for dinner with my father, Tobio, both of you, and the three new knights aren't I?" I said and rolled my eyes looking at the dress the palace seamstress has made especially for me. It's beautiful, a simple yet elegant dress although it doesn't suit my strong demeanor one bit. Training with the knights, running around the woods, the dress reflects a princess but the manner I have isn't for a princess. I'd be suited better as I knight If I could just be one.

"Yes, and you know you always have to dress up nicely wherever you go. You never know there might just be some guests at dinner tonight." Shimizu says placing a gold bracelet on my right wrist.

I just let out a loud sigh in reply and put on a pair of sandals with complicated straps. It has always been a tradition for us to eat dinner with the newly recruited knights of our cavalry, ever since we've only been recruiting three to five men about four years ago since the rumors of war against Silphium and other neighboring kingdoms have died down. Although father makes sure the Knights recruited are still the best of the best, someone who has already shown potential in their everyday lives as a commoner such as those who have excellent battle planning, those who show the potential of leadership, and those who are naturally gifted. I stare into the mirror again as I see Shimizu placing an earring on my left ear lobe as I see the piece of old jewelry shine against the light of the moon.

"Here let me-" Hitoka says immediately stopping me from the daze I was just in.

"Please, I could do this on my own," I say stopping Hitoka from continuing as I reached toward my ankles tying the intricate thin leather strings of my sandals around my calf as I gave her a small smile.

"Let's go then?" Shimizu says as she gestures towards the door and I nod to her in reply as the three of us exit my room and walk past the halls together. Shimizu on my right, and Hitoka on my left, every person who we pass by stops and gives a small bow intimidated by my presence.

"Five minutes early, what a surprise y/n." My father comments as I sit on his right side, Shimizu bowing before she sat right beside me and Hitoka bowing taking the seat right beside her.

"Shimizu woke me up from my nap, I fell asleep in my bath again," I said with a small chuckle as I saw father release a small smile. He's never been the same since mom died, he lost the spark in his eyes. He still rules over the people the exact same way, always going outside the palace visiting them, greeting them with a huge smile on his face but he's lost the happiness in his eyes. I see it, and I'm trying my best to understand why he's sending me to Silphium for this exact purpose, which could possibly get me _killed_.

On another note, it makes me trust him more, knowing that he thinks of me as someone who is capable of doing this. Even giving me the Kingdom in return at such a young age, that is _if_ I return before I'm 21 when I am supposed to be crowned as queen although, without this agreement, the crown would be taken from me by my brother the day he turns 21 so doing this isn't such a bad thing for me.

"Y/n, they're here," Shimizu whispers as she shakes my thigh noticing that I was staring into the opposite hallway, lost in my track of thought again.

"Good evening King Keishin, sorry we're late we had to patch up some of Shoyo's wounds from training earlier." A blonde tall knight wearing a well-kept cream dress shirt enters along with Shoyo and a guy with close to olive hair with freckles on his face all enter after my brother.

"It's alright Kei." My father assures him as they all bow before taking their seats. "Speaking of training." He adds elongating the word training and looking at me and my brother.

"Oh look! The foods here!" Shoyo exclaims loudly averting the attention of my father as a bunch of our chefs and waiters enter the dining room carrying silver plates and trays filled with all different kinds of delicacies.

"Oh, indeed! I hope you three aren't picky with your food." He says as a plate is placed in front of him and he lays a table napkin on his lap.

"Y/n beat my ass in training this afternoon." Tobio blurts out as I was just about to sip wine from my glass and almost spat it out.

"You- what?" I say my eyes widening at his sudden comment as food is being placed on my plate.

"So, I've heard." My dad replied calmly, sipping the wine offered to him.

"Yeah, y/n went _swoosh_ and Tobio was like _swing_ but y/n went **_yield_** so Tobio listened to her." Shoyo says along with dramatic actions as I had to bite my lower lip to stop myself from bursting out into laughter.

"Yes, I'm sure the king totally understood that," Kei says right before he puts a piece of steak inside of his mouth.

"Don't worry, I heard from Sawamura. I heard it in detail too, I guess I'd have to talk to the prince and princess for putting on a show." Father says with definite annoyance suddenly evident in his tone.

"I don't believe that's necessary, King Keishin." The knight with olive hair and green freckles suddenly spoke up.

"Excuse me?" My father replied with amusement yet not a hint of anger in his voice.

"I believe that your children we're able to display a different type of courage when they are placed in a battlefield." He says with confidence in his voice which I _totally_ didn't expect. "I presume that they usually don't talk to each other inside the palace and the only way they were able to communicate was through swords. Once Prince Tobio has realized that his sister has no intention to compete with him. He accepted the fact that his sister is doing the mission _for_ him." He added and all of our jaws dropped at his comment.

"Yes father, that is exactly what happened," Tobio adds which makes me release a small laugh as he shot a glare towards me.

"Tobio, what in the world," I say in between loud bursts of laughter resonating against the marble walls of our dining room as they all soon join me in laughing. Although, Kei and Tobio just released small giggles trying their best not to laugh out loud.

"Ehem." Father pretends to cough as he has finally composed himself, cheeks red and eyes watery from the sudden burst of laughter that has filled the room. "If a sword fight was all it took to get the princess and prince comfortable with each other again then I should've handed y/n a sword when she was ten years old." He joked as I gave my father a small smile and Tobio nods at him with an emotionless expression plastered on his face.

"So, King Keishin. I would want to ask about what exactly would be the princess's mission in Silphium and how it would be planned out. How will she get inside the kingdom without the guards wanting to kill her, taking into note that she direct descent of the king of Liyea." Tobio says to our father in the most formal way possible. The sudden mood change could be felt inside the whole room and only the sounds of silverware avoiding a deafening silence.

"I appreciate the concern and worry you have for your sister, Tobio." My father replies and wipes away excess food on his lips with a table napkin. "But I and the Duke's of this kingdom haven't come to a final decision yet." He states and slowly cuts away the steak on his plate.

"Then why tell y/n ahead of time?" He asks again, an emotionless look still plastered on his face.

My brother has always been so hard to read, barely even shows emotion but he is very passionate about becoming king.

_ You will be, I promise you.  _ I think as I looked in his direction while waiting for a reply from my father.

"So that she may be aware of what is about to come. Knowing your sister, she has probably assumed several possible ways to enter the Kingdom of Silphium without her head getting sliced off." Father calmly replies as he shoots a small smile to my side and I just look at him with wide eyes while shoving a spoonful of salad inside my mouth.

_ Only one, there's only one plan in my head.  _ Which I do not favor one bit. Although pretending to be a commoner who would just shoot an arrow through his head may still work. But of course, the duke's will never approve of it. It's too careless and I may get executed on the same day I would kill him. Holding a bow and arrow while being a commoner isn't exactly that discreet.

"Will any of us be joining her as she shelters in Silphium?" Kei asks as he looks towards my Father who is still cutting through the steak he was working on a few minutes ago.

"Unfortunately, you wouldn't. You will only be escorting her at the gates of the kingdom, and that's all we have planned so far." He says and finally takes a bite out of his steak as I continue to listen to their conversation while eating the steak served to me along with a side of salad. "With that being said, y/n," Father says, and I place my attention on him.

"Mhm?" I hum while nodding at him, food still in my mouth as I quickly swallow the mouthful.

"Will you join me tomorrow as I meet the Duke's to talk about the plan?" He suddenly asks and the question itself makes my jaw drop.

Father has been so uptight the past few years and he never even allows me to meet anyone else other than the people who already live in the palace such as the maids, guards, and knights.

"Sure, I have absolutely no problem. It would be great knowing what would happen to me once I arrive in Silphium." I said as a sarcastic retort along with a fake laugh.

"Alright, alright." My father says against nods and we continue to eat dinner. A few conversations about training here and there, although the aura of the room still makes me feel uneasy, I really have no idea why but I have a bad feeling about this...

I decide to put my uneasiness aside and talk to newly recruited Knights, I've already met Shoyo earlier. I just want to know more about Tadashi and Kei, I don't know how much longer I would be training with them so might as well get along with them.

"So Kei, why do you think you were accepted into the Knights of Liyea?" I ask over the sounds of silverware hitting each other.

"I found interest in the Knights, my brother was formerly a knight, although some _issues_ came up that I would not want to talk about." He calmly replies looking at his plate of food, cutting off a piece from his steak.

"I've heard you were amazing at yielding a shield that you're able to use it as a weapon," I said with much enthusiasm amused by his unique talent in the battlefield.

"That was purely out of luck." He says and lets out a small laugh, placing his attention back on the food.

"How about you Tadashi?" I ask and look at the soft-spoken, olive-haired Knight.

"I went along with Kei, but apparently they say I have great leadership skills. Although, I really don't see it in me." He says yet speaks so diligently, his skills may still be developed I'm sure Sawamura sees a lot of potential in him.

"That's great, Sawamura must favor you. I see a lot of potential in you, the three of you actually. I'm really looking forward to training with you." I say and deliver a smile to the three of them, knowing they would have a hard time adjusting to the new environment they must live in. Even though the Knights quarters do look extremely comfortable.

"I would really want to see your archery in action y/n. I've heard it from the other Knights and I really don't believe them just yet." Kei says with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, is this a challenge Kei? Didn't you just see me light up the Flame of Liyea Knights? I could maybe shoot an apple off your head." I say with much pride in my tone. He's almost like Tobio, I bet they wouldn't get along _at all._

"Unfortunately, I wasn't able to see that in action and please, I don't want to get killed." He says and smirks at me. He's quite good-looking too, but to my disadvantage, he's younger than me. I really didn't have any interest in guys, I just check if they're good-looking or not. The only men I've really seen are the Knights who train along with Sawamura and Koushi, I usually focus on training more so their facial features really don't perk my interest that much.

"Well then, see you in-"

"PRINCESS!" Ryu barges into the dining room cutting me off, as all of us instantly turn our heads to face. The urgency in his voice seems like bad news "Everleigh is missing!" He says and I hit the table with both hands in shock.

"Everleigh is what now?" I blurt out with every bit of worry evident in my voice.

"She ran off somewhere and we couldn't find her." Ryu immediately replies and I go head to the exit instantly.

"Tobio, I'm borrowing Mikasa! Why didn't you watch over her and how could she leave the stables?" I shout as I ran towards Ryu who is at the end of the room.

"Excuse me, I have to make sure the princess is safe." I hear Shimizu say as she moves the chair she was sitting in.

"Please allow us to tag along." The three knights ask as they all stand up as I watch them leave the dining table, their plates now empty.

We all head up to the stables as quickly as humanly possible as I strap down a saddle on Tobio's horse, Mikasa.

"Do you all know how to ride a horse?" I ask before climbing onto the black-colored horse.

"Y/n, we've all been accepted as a Knight. Of course, we know how to ride a horse." Shoyo replies to me putting on a saddle on one of the hundred horses in this stable.

"Y/n, please don't run into the night at this hour," Shimizu says catching up to us with a green cloak in her hand.

"Assuming that you're holding a cloak you already don't expect me to listen to you. So yes, I am putting on the cloak and taking care of myself, Shimizu." I say as I tighten the leather strap around Mikasa's body.

** Y/n's cloak at the end of the chapter **

"Please, take care." She replies handing me the cape as I put it around me tying the front.

"I will," I say and give her a small smile. "Now, is everyone ready?" I ask and look at the three knights still in light clothing, wait no why are there four. "Tobio what in the world-"

"I know how important Everleigh is to you. We're going to find her." He says and nods at me as reassurance.

"Alright," I say and quickly hop onto Mikasa. "Let's go," I say and flick the leather attached unto her muzzle signaling the horse to start galloping.

"Y/n, we've been roaming around these woods for 30 minutes now. We're also very close to approaching the boundaries of Silphium and Liyea." Kei says holding a pocket watch in his right hand.

"It's alright, you all could go ahead." I say still uneasy and flustered about Everleigh suddenly running away from the castle.

"Who is this Everleigh anyways?" Shoyo says, still as energetic as ever.

"She's my horse." I say and I hear Kei scoff.

"Are you serious? She's just a horse, I'm sure she'll be back in the palace."

"No, it isn't normal for her to be running away from the stables like this. She senses something, I haven't been able to sit still since dinner started. If I find her then I'll surely find out why I feel so uneasy." I stated still looking around the dark green forest.

"There aren't any wolves in these parts of the forest right?" Tadashi suddenly asks as we hear a shift in a nearby bush.

"Yes, Liyea doesn't have any wolves in its forests." Tobio said and answered also looking around to find out where the sound came from.

"Please, it's getting late. Head to the castle without me but don't let Shimizu know, I'll go on and look for Everleigh on my own." I said and gestured them to head back to the palace.

"Y/n, we can't come back to the palace without you. The king is going to rip our heads off." Tadashi replies to me looking like he's about to shit his pants. _Again, there is potential,_ but it's really getting late.

"Stop exaggerating Tadashi my father isn't going to convict any of you. Please escort my brother back to the castle. _Now."_ I order as they all shake their heads in unison. "Oh for goodness sake, let's split up so we could find Everleigh quicker. Kei what time is it?" I ask Kei as he pulls out his pocket watch.

"Quarter to eleven, y/n," he says and closes his pocket watch at it makes a "click" sound.

"We'd all meet at the stables at half-past eleven," I say and point at the clock tower on the right-wing of the palace. "We all could see the tower, right?" I say and nod at four of them as they nod to me in reply. "Please take care of yourselves, I'll head off now. Remember, Everleigh is a white horse with a black tail and mane alright?" I say seeing a vivid picture of how elegant Everleigh appears to be, I'm worried someone has stolen her.

"Alright princess, if we don't find her tonight. Let's look for her in every other stable in the kingdom." Tobio adds as the four of them, leave me with Mikasa. I head west towards the border of Liyea and Silphium hoping that there are no patrols on Silphium's side.

"Everleigh!" I shout as I look around the forest tears slowly forming in my eyes, knowing that Everleigh wouldn't do anything this absurd. Yes, I know I'm talking about a horse.

She's been my horse since I was ten, she was the last thing mother has given to me. She died just before I turned 11. Everleigh was just a pony when I had her, I instantly knew that she was meant to be _my_ horse. The moment I scratched her chin, the moment I brushed my hand through her mane, she reminds me of my mum in such a comforting way. _I have to find her, Everleigh, where are you?_

"Everleigh, where did you go?" I manage to let out, my breathing shaky, my eyes becoming blurry as I bury my head into the crook of Mikasa's crest. I wipe my tears the moment that I hear her neigh and I shoot my head up, giving myself time to adjust.

"Everleigh?" I say as my vision became clearer as I see a white horse in the distance being fed by someone wearing a teal cloak, somewhat similar to the dark green one I'm wearing. _Royalty?_ "Hurry up Mikasa, let's get Everleigh." I said and flicked the leather strap attached to Mikasa's muzzle and she gallops towards the direction of a horse that is probably Everleigh and someone with a tall stature wearing a cloak which I assume is for royalty.

I tie Mikasa to a nearby tree, "stay here," I command her, grab an extra leash for Everleigh and rub her crest before I slowly walk towards the person and Everleigh as I notice that they're feeding her an apple.

"Excuse me?" I say and the man, _I assume_ jumps out of shock. I see dark brown or black hair glistening under the moonlight I couldn't quite identify it because the man immediately looks away, covering his face with the hood of his cloak.

"Yes, I know it's late." He replies, a deep yet calming tone in his voice. It isn't too deep to be intimidating and isn't too high to be unpleasant to the ears also. It honestly felt like music to my ears.

"It's late, so what? Why the hell are you feeding my horse?" I reply watching him feed Everleigh a bright red apple. I'm just hoping that witches don't exist in the neighboring kingdoms and the apple he's feeding her is a poisoned one.

"Oh, my apologies. I'll head off now." He says still looking at the opposite side, avoiding any possible eye contact. He shifted in his place with a bag of apples hanging on his right arm.

"Before you leave, is there any chance you are from Silphium?" I ask and take the leash as I place my forehead on Everleigh's and rub her crest. "Come home now, you worry me too much," I say as I look into her eyes and she neighs in reply as if she understood me.

"No, I've just happened to pass by." He replies and quickly walks away.

"Thank you for finding my horse though." I shout towards the direction he's headed too which I'm sure is the direction heading to Silphium. _A teal cloak with silver lining._ That is definitely suspicious, how could a traveler wonder exactly at the borders of Liyea and Silphium.

He's lucky I didn't get a clear look at his face, although his voice sounds somewhat familiar. My mind must be playing tricks on me, I look at the clock tower and see that it's five minutes before half-past eleven. Could I get to the palace in five minutes along with two horses? I might as well try...

I quickly hop unto Everleigh hugging her crest close to me. "Don't you dare scare me like that again." I whisper and held onto the leash attached to Mikasa using my right hand whilst holding the one attached to Everleigh on my left.

"Let's go!" I command and flick the leather leashes of the two horses prompting them to head towards the castle stables.

Y/n's dress 

y/n's cloak:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're all dying to meet Prince Tooru but a good build-up is important for the audience HAHAHAHHAHA I'm sorry for the long wait but don't worry you'll all meet Prince Tooru soon.
> 
> I'm currently posting updates in TikTok: @alorid 
> 
> Here's the link of the playlist to listen to whilst reading this book:  
> "Dancing with a dagger wrapped around your thigh" by rie 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4s0Gm3hjIaUt4IaqW94TFm?si=eKctRZJZSlaV9pViz9Icjg&utm_source=copy-link
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it so far and if you have any questions about the story I would gladly answer them.
> 
> Happy Reading!!
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> Alorid <3

**Author's Note:**

> I would just want to clear out that this is clearly a work of fiction and isn't affiliated with any of the countries which have a system of monarchy. This is purely just a work of my imagination and isn't based on real laws and how a kingdom works in real life. There also isn't any specific era I've placed the plot of this book in to let your imaginations run wild. This is best read with the Spotify playlist "dancing with a dagger strapped on your thigh" by rie :>
> 
> <3 Alorid
> 
> y/n, Kiyoko(19)  
> Oikawa, Hanamaki, Matsukawa (20)  
> Iwaizumi (21)  
> Sawamura, Koushi, Azumane(23)  
> Ryu, Yu (18)  
> Tobio, Shoyo, Kei, Tadashi, Hitoka (16)  
> King Keishin (40)  
> Duke Irihata (Duke of Silphium) (42)
> 
> This is just a sample to indicate that the alleged characters in the story are already aged up BUT you may imagine them as whatever age they are as long as I have made it clear then y/n and Oikawa are NO LONGER MINORS
> 
> I also have aged up the third years of Karasuno a bit more to display their seniority as knights. That is all, happy reading! <3


End file.
